Стенограммы/День семьи
Русская стенограмма = :Лесные волки: воют :Бабуля Смит: Лесные волки воют! Лесные волки воют! Лесные волки! Они воют! :Лесные Волки: воют :Большой Маки: Да. :Бабуля Смит: Скоро созреют яблоки! Скоро созреют яблоки! :Большой Маки, Эппл Блум и Эпплджек: Ура! Скоро созреют яблоки! :Бабуля Смит: А я что сказала? :Бабуля Смит: Эй, Большой Маки, хватит глазеть, пошевеливайся! :Большой Маки: Да. :Эппл Блум: Ты готова, Бабуля? :Бабуля Смит: К чему готова? :Эппл Блум: Варить яблочный джем. :Бабуля Смит: Точно! Самое время приготовить старый добрый яблочный джем. :Эппл Блум: Есть, мэм! Скорее бы! :Бабуля Смит: Что скорее бы? :Эппл Блум: Приготовить с тобой яблочный джем. :Бабуля Смит: Точно! Я научилась делать его, когда была ещё маленькой пони. Должна тебе сказать, что это сложный процесс, и на каждом этапе нужно всё делать правильно, иначе не будет яблочного джема. Возьми. :Эппл Блум: О, это один из секретный ингредиентов яблочного джема? :Бабуля Смит: Это метла. Ну-ка давай, подметай, дружок. Пока ты будешь мести, я займусь... э-э... кое-чем... Ну надо же! Я забыла бы и о своей гриве, не будь она прикреплена к голове. :ветер :Эпплджек: А вот и листья на яблонях, точно по графику! :Бабуля Смит: А, Б, В, Г, Д, Е, Ё, Ж, З, И, К, Л, М, Н, О, П, Р, С, Т... :Даймонд Тиара: смеётся :Бабуля Смит: Что ж, здравствуй, Филси Рич. :Филси Рич: Здравствуйте, Миссис Смит. Через несколько дней поспеют яблоки, я не ошибся? :Бабуля Смит: Через четыре дня, если быть точным. :Филси Рич: Замечательно! И, как обычно, я получу первые сто банок? :Бабуля Смит: Конечно, Филси. :Филси Рич: Э, я предпочитаю "Рич". :Бабуля Смит: Как поживает твой папочка? :Даймонд Тиара: Ох, моя бедняжка. Тебе приходится делать этот яблочный джем с Бабулей Смит. :Эппл Блум: Вообще-то, я всегда мечтала научиться делать джем! :Даймонд Тиара: Я говорю не о джеме. Я говорю о Бабуле Смит. Тебе наверняка так стыдно. :Бабуля Смит: Кто выключил свет? Где я? :Эппл Блум: А, я не понимаю. :Даймонд Тиара: Эти её глупые привычки, она всё забывает, заставляет тебя носить нелепые костюмы. :Эппл Блум: Бабуля сказала, что вода... :Даймонд Тиара: Как хорошо, что ты на ферме, а не в городе, где тебя все могут увидеть. Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу. :Эппл Блум: Глупые привычки? :Бабуля Смит: Спасибо, Филси. :Бабуля Смит: А ну-ка прибавь шагу, копуша. Нам нужно многим запастись до начала сбора урожая. Живее! Буду делать джем из яблок, у-пи-ду! Нужно многое купить, у-пи-ду! Буду петь и танцевать! Эх! Сейчас делают всё не так, как раньше. :Дейзи: Эй! Укусили - покупайте! :Пчёлы: жужжат :Эппл Блум: Ах! А-а! :Бабуля Смит: Привет, Би-и, Битрик, Бичер. У вас так много дел. Верно, пчёлки? жужжит :Эппл Блум: Бабуля, скажи, а нет ли другого способа мёд?.. А-а! :Бабуля Смит: О, ты само очарование. :Эппл Блум: Прекрати, пожалуйста! :Бабуля Смит: В этой шляпке так удобно готовить яблочный джем. :Эппл Блум: Чш-ш. Хватит, Бабуля! :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: смеются :Эппл Блум: Пожалуйста. Эти пони смотрят на меня. :Бабуля Смит: Что? Это твои подруги? Привет, подруги моей коротышки! :Сильвер Спун: Привет, Бабуля Смит! Привет, коротышка! :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: смеются :Бабуля Смит: Куколки. В моё время пони не наряжались так красиво. :Эппл Блум: Мы всё купили, Бабуля? Я хочу вернуться домой, быстрее. :Бабуля Смит: Всё купили, мёд достали, у-пи-ду! Мёд достали, гу-и-гу! Мёд достали, гу-и-гу! :Филси Рич: Захватив оптовый рынок, осуществив закупки и снизив наши цены, мы вышли на первое место по продаже среди всех магазинов подарков в городе. Вот так Барнард Баргенс стали лидерами розничной торговли в Понивилле. :Даймонд Тиара: аплодирует :Чирайли: Что ж, спасибо, Мистер Филси... то есть, Мистер Рич. Какой прекрасный пример для наших учеников! И спасибо Вам за участие в нашем Дне Семьи. Так, давайте посмотрим, кто пригласит к нам следующего гостя на день семьи. О. Эппл Блум. :Эппл Блум: Но, Мисс Чирайли, понедельник - это день сбора урожая яблок. Эпплджек и Большой Маки будут очень заняты и не смогут прийти. :Чирайли: Ну, может, кто-нибудь другой могу бы... :Даймонд тиара: Мисс Чирайли! Бабуля Смит не участвует в сборе урожая. Она могла бы прийти. :Эппл Блум: О, но, э-э... она... :Чирайли: Отличная идея, Тиара. Эппл Блум, в понедельник ты приведёшь к нас Бабулю Смит. :звонок :Чирайли: Всем приятных выходных! :Эппл Блум: Бабуля Смит? Придёт в понедельник? Я стану посмешищем для всего Понивилля! :Эпплджек: Эх, прости, Эппл Блум, я уже сказала, что мы не сможем прервать сбор урожая и прийти в школу. Ты же знаешь, почему. :Эппл Блум: Знаю. На пятый день яблоки навсегда исчезнут. :ветер :Вороны: каркают :Бабуля Смит: О, третий знак! Как раз вовремя! Всё, как надо! :треск :Бабуля Смит, Большой Маки, Эппл Блум и Эпплджек: Ух ты! :Бабуля Смит: Все лентяи, вперёд за дело! :Эпплджек: Извини, Эппл Блум. Но не волнуйся, у Бабули Смит есть неиссякаемый запас увлекательных историй. :Эппл Блум: Знаю. Это меня и беспокоит. :Эппл Блум: Я буду смущена, опозорена, пристыжена, запятнана, унижена... :Скуталу: Ты что, словарь? :Крошка Бель: Прекрати. Мы хотим тебе помочь. :Скуталу: Ведь мы Искатели Знаков Отличия. Мы придумаем способ, как отложить это событие. :Эппл Блум: Ах, но как? У меня такое чувство, что я заболела! :Крошка Бель: заболела? :Скуталу: Точно! Пошли! :Бабуля Смит: Сми-ирно! Солдаты, предупреждаю: не ныть, не стонать и не трескаться. Вам всё понятно? :стекла :Бабуля Смит: Под трибунал! :Скуталу: Лежи, Эппл Блум, ты болеешь. :Эппл Блум: Ау! Горячо же! :Бабуля Смит: Что там у вас такое происходит, непоседы? :Скуталу: О, Бабуля Смит, а мы как раз хотели Вас позвать. :Крошка Бель: Эппл Блум заболела. Кажется, ей придётся провести дома всю неделю. :Бабуля Смит: Ага... Совершенно здорова. :Эппл Блум: И что теперь? :Эппл Блум: Солнце скоро сядет. Завтра воскресенье, у меня в запасе только день, чтобы что-то придумать! :Крошка Бель: Эй! Смотрите. :Эппл Блум: Это четвёртый знак! Появились яблоки! :Крошка Бель: У меня возникла идея. :Крошка Бель: Если мы не можем перенести День Семьи, то тогда давайте отложим день сбора урожая. :Эппл Блум: На вид они... не очень спелые. :Скуталу: Яблоки можно собирать и такими. :Эппл Блум: Не знаю. Ведь на самом деле это необычные яблони. Они волшебные. :Крошка Бель: Что в них такого? :Эппл Блум: Не получится стрясти яблоки - мы их сорвём. :Эппл Блум: У кого-нибудь есть другие идеи? :стук :Чирайли: Бабуля Смит. Это Мисс Чирайли. Эппл Блум сказала, что Вы хотели поговорить со мной. Э-эй? Бабуля Смит? Ах! :Эппл Блум, озвучивает Бабулю Смит: Здравствуйте. Как поживаете? :Чирайли: Здравствуйте, Бабуля Смит. У Вас всё в порядке? :Эппл Блум, озвучивает Бабулю Смит: Конечно. Как же иначе? :Бабуля Смит: храпит :Эппл Блум, озвучивает Бабулю Смит: О, извините. От маринованных овощей у меня всегда икота. Знаете ли, я не смогу прийти к Вам в школу в понедельник. :Чирайли: О нет. Неужели? :Эппл Блум, озвучивает Бабулю Смит: Вне всяких сомнений. Мне нужно стричь цветы, поливать овец... То есть, поливать цветы и стричь овец. :Чирайли: Ох. Очень жаль. Мы перенесём. :Бабуля Смит: А? Где я? Привет, Мисс Чирайли. Решили пройтись? :Чирайли: А... нет. Вы просили меня зайти, чтобы сказать, что не сможете прийти к нам в День Семьи. :Бабуля Смит: Чепуха! Даже чаепитие в Кантерлоте не заставило бы меня это пропустить. :Чирайли: Но Вы сказали... :Бабуля Смит: До понедельника. :Эппл Блум: Не могу поверить, она проснулась! Её ведь невозможно разбудить! Сейчас я хочу убежать и спрятаться! :Крошка Бель: Ну, убежать у тебя не получится, но, может, это получится у кого-то ещё. :ветер :молнии :гром :Бабуля Смит: Ура! :Эпплджек: Сбор яблок начинается! :Бабуля Смит: И завтра мы будет делать яблочный джем! :Скуталу: Мисс Бабуля Смит, телеграмма. :Бабуля Смит: Да! Ну надо же! Дядя Эппл Струдель зовёт меня в гости. :Эппл Блум: И Вы как раз успеваете на восьмичасовой поезд, я уже собрала сумку. :Бабуля Смит: Ты так внимательна. Но не волнуйся, болтушка, я скоро вернусь, и мы начнём готовить джем. :Эппл Блум: Ах! Она будет ехать целый день! Я спасена. :Чирайли: Сегодня День Семьи, и к нам в гости пришла Бабуля Смит. А, Эппл Блум, Бабуля Смит здесь? :Эппл Блум: О, сожалею, Мисс Чирайли, но ей пришлось уехать по очень важному семейному делу. :Бабуля Смит: Здравствуйте, мои маленькие пони! :Бабуля Смит: Здравствуйте. Я невероятно счастлива, что нахожусь здесь. :Эппл Блум: Что?.. Бабуля Смит, что Вы здесь делаете? А как же поезд? :Бабуля Смит: Он пришёл. И на нём приехал Дядя Эппл Струдель. :Эппл Струдель: Ах ты деточка моя! :Даймонд Тиара: Не могу дождаться рассказа Бабули Смит. Если она, конечно, что-то вспомнит. :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: хихикают :Бабуля Смит: Очень давно, когда я была маленькой пони... здесь, в Понивилле, всё было совсем по-другому. Потому что Понивилля не существовало. :Бабуля Смит: за кадром Да, мои маленькие пони. Моя семья начала странствовать, когда я была ещё ребёнком. мы исходили эти места вдоль и поперёк, собирая новые семена и продавая старые. Мой отец был лучшим сборщиком семян во всей Эквестрии. Однажды семья Смитов оказалась в самом изумительном, самом величественном городе мира. Он назывался "Кантерлот". Честное слово, я не видела ничего подобного, ни до, не после! И когда я шла и любовалась красотой этого города, внезапно появилась она. Принцесса Селестия, самая царственная из всех пони. Она остановилась, чтобы взглянуть на коллекцию семян моего отца. Принцесса Селестия узнала, что мы никак не можем найти постоянное пристанище. И, как заботливая принцесса, она помогла нам обрести здесь дом. Мой отец поблагодарил её. Мы быстро нашли место у Вечнозелёного леса и построили наш первый дом. Потом мы посадили наш первый сад, но сад не может вырасти за ночь, поэтому еды стало не хватать. Нас предупреждали об опасностях, таящихся в лесу, поэтому мы старались туда не ходить. :Лесные волки: воют :Бабуля Смит: за кадром Но я понимала, если в лесу кто-то живёт, значит, там должна быть и еда. Там было темно и сыро. И, не буду вам врать, очень страшно. Вокруг меня были только растения, но внезапно я наткнулась на совершенно невероятные яблони. Я никогда не видела таких красочных плодов. Я принялась собирать эти яблоки. :Лесные волки: воют :Бабуля Смит: за кадром Обернувшись, я увидела лесных волков! Я никогда в жизни не бегала так быстро. Я могла сделать только одно. :стук :Бабуля Смит: за кадром Мы с отцом посадили эти волшебные семена. Буквально на наших глазах разросся большой яблоневый сад. Эти деревья выросли быстрее, чем вы сможете произнести слово "стремительно". Потом из года в год я внимательно наблюдала за тем, как именно плодоносят деревья, как погода влияет на Вечнозелёный лес, как воют лесные волки, когда начинают созревать яблоки. И как яблоки исчезают, если их не собрать за один день. Плоды нашего труда были самыми вкусными из всех, что мы когда-либо пробовали. Вскоре я научилась варить яблочный джем, но, так же, как и в сборе яблок, здесь необходимо придерживаться некоторых правил. Я узнала, что нужно подружиться с пчёлами, иначе их мёд будет недостаточно сладким. Кто бы мог подумать, что с банками нужно разговаривать? И что яблокам нравится розовый горошек. Но магия есть магия, тут ничего не поделаешь. Чтобы попробовать яблочный джем, к нам на ферму приходили пони отовсюду. Некоторые даже решили здесь остаться, например, прадед Тиары, Стинкин Рич. Кстати, первый товар, который он продал, был мой яблочный джем. Мы не успели оглянуться, как появился прелестный маленький городок, в котором живут самые разные пони. Вот как возник Понивилль. :Жеребята: аплодируют :Бабуля Смит: Спасибо, маленькие пони, всё-всё, садитесь. :Скуталу: Значит, если бы не Вы и волшебные яблоки, Понивилля бы не существовало? :Бабуля Смит: Верно, малышка. :Эппл Блум: Если бы не моя Бабуля Смит, у твоего папы не было бы Барнард Баргенс! :Жеребята: Да-да. Точно. Да. :Даймонд Тиара: Но... но она всего лишь странная старая леди! :Все: Ах! :Эппл Блум: Нет, неправда! Она самая удивительная и замечательная пони во всём Понивилле! :Скуталу: Я не пробовала ничего вкуснее этого яблочного джема! :Крошка Бель: Наверное, потому что Эппл Блум помогала его готовить. :Бабуля Смит: Ещё бы. Теперь Эппл Блум - настоящий знаток в этом деле. :Эппл Блум: Правда? :Эпплджек: Значит, День Семьи прошёл успешно? :Эппл Блум: Конечно! Бабуля Смит самая замечательная! Я забыла об этом на некоторое время... :Бабуля Смит: Ничего, я всё время что-то забываю. А теперь, давайте, э-э... В общем... :Эпплджек: Кто поможет Бабуле спеть? :Жеребята: Мы! Мы поможем! :Бабуля Смит и жеребята: А, Б, В, Г, Д, Е, Ё... :Филси Рич: Тиара! :Даймонд Тиара: Ну папа! :Эппл Блум и Эпплджек: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :howling :Applejack: snoring :and pans banging, continues under :Granny Smith: The timberwolves are a-howlin'! The timberwolves are a-howlin'! :howling :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Granny Smith: The zap apples are comin'! The zap apples are comin'! :Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh: Yay, the zap apples are comin'! :Granny Smith: That's what I said. :Granny Smith: Hey, silly goose! Quit your gawkin' and move your caboose! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: grunts :Apple Bloom: Ready, Granny! :Granny Smith: Ready for what? :Apple Bloom: For makin' zap apple jam! :Granny Smith: Darn tootin'! It's time for some good old-fashioned zap apple jammin'! :Apple Bloom: Yes, ma'am. I can't wait, ma'am! :Granny Smith: pause Wait for what? :Apple Bloom: To make zap apple jam with you! :Granny Smith: O'course. Now I been doing this ever since I was a little pony, so be warned, pickle pear. There's a whole mess o' steps in this process and you gots to get each one of them just right, or no zap apple jam. Take this. :Apple Bloom: Uh, is this one of your gazillion secret herbal ingredients for the zap apple jam? :Granny Smith: That there's a broom. Now get sweepin', pipsqueak! Now while you sweep, I'll get to, uh... something there... umm... Oh, ponyfeathers. Bet I'd forget my mane if it wasn't attached to my head. :blowing :Big McIntosh: sniffs :crackling :Applejack: There's the zap apple leaves, right on schedule! :sounds :Granny Smith: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L-M-N-O-P... :Diamond Tiara: laughs :Granny Smith: Well, howdy-doo there, Filthy Rich! :Filthy Rich: Hello, Mrs. Smith. Did I hear right that there's a zap apple harvest coming in a few days? :Granny Smith: Four days, to be exact. :Filthy Rich: Excellent news, and as usual, I get your first hundred jars? :Granny Smith: 'Course, Filthy. :Filthy Rich: Uh, I prefer Rich. :Granny Smith: Oh, and how is your pappy doin'? :Diamond Tiara: Oh, you poor, poor thing, having to make all that zap apple jam with Granny Smith. :Apple Bloom: Actually, I been looking forward to making zap apple jam for years! :Diamond Tiara: I'm not talking about the jam. I'm talking about Granny Smith! You must be sooo embarrassed. :Granny Smith: muffled Soup's on! :Apple Bloom: Uh, what do ya mean? :Diamond Tiara: You know, with all her silly ways, how she forgets things, and makes you wear these ridiculous costumes? :Apple Bloom: Granny said that the water needs– :Diamond Tiara: Thank goodness you're here on the farm and not in town where everypony could see you. hushed Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. :Apple Bloom: "Silly ways"? :crashing :Granny Smith: Uh, thank you kindly, Filthy! :Granny Smith: Shake a leg there, slowpoke! We got a gaggle's worth of goods to gather before the harvest. Come on! [singing to the tune of "Skip to My Lou"] Gonna make zap apple jam, hoop-dee-hoo! Gatherin' my goodies now, hoop-dee-hee! Singin' and dancin', diddley-hoo, flippity-floo, my darlin! cracks They don't make 'em like they used to. chomp :Daisy: Hey! You bite it, you buy it! :buzzing :Granny Smith: muffled Whoo! Why, hello, Bea, Beatrice, Beecher! Ooh, you've all been busy little bees, haven't you? buzzes :Apple Bloom: Granny, isn't there a less... silly way to get the honey? gasps :Granny Smith: Oh, isn't this just precious? :Apple Bloom: Please stop! :Granny Smith: And it is perfect for makin' our zap apple jam! :Apple Bloom: Shh! Stop it, Granny! :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: laughing :Apple Bloom: Granny, please! Those ponies over there are watchin' me! :Granny Smith: What? Are those fillies your friends? Hello, Half-pint's friends! :Silver Spoon: Hiii, Granny Smith! Hiii, mockingly Half-pint! :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: laughing :Granny Smith: What dolls. Why, when I was little, ponies didn't come that purdy. :Apple Bloom: Are we done shopping, Granny? 'Cause I'd like to get back to the farm, fast. :Granny Smith: All done, smellybelly. singing I got my honey, gooey-goo! Got my honey, gooey-ooh! Got my honey, iddley-hoo! :Fillies: under :Filthy Rich: And, by capturing the whole sale market, purchasing in bulk and slashing all prices, we undermine every other gift market in town, and that's how Rich's Barnyard Bargains became the cornerstone of retail in Ponyville. :Diamond Tiara: clapping :Cheerilee: Well, thank you, Mr. Filthy—I mean, Mr. Rich. What a wonderful day of sharing! And thank you for being a part of Family Appreciation Day! Now, uh, let's see who will be bringing in a family member for next Monday's Family Appreciation Day. Um... Oh! Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: But Miss Cheerilee. Monday is zap apple harvest day, and Applejack and Big McIntosh will be too busy to come and speak. :Cheerilee: Well, is there anypony else in your family that could– :Diamond Tiara: Miss Cheerilee. Apple Bloom's Granny Smith isn't working harvest. She could come. :Apple Bloom: Oh! But, uh, no, that wouldn't– :Cheerilee: That's a splendid idea, Diamond Tiara! Apple Bloom, you shall bring in Granny Smith on Monday. :rings :Cheerilee: Have a great weekend, everypony! :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith? Come Monday, I'll be the laughin' stock of Ponyville! :Applejack: I'm sorry, Apple Bloom. I already told you that we just can't take a break from harvest to come to your school. You know what'll happen. :Apple Bloom: I know... After the fifth day, the zap apples disappear... :blows :cawing :Granny Smith: Look! The third sign! Right on time! Hot diggity! :crackling and popping :Apple family: Wow! :Granny Smith: Alright, you lazy daisies, move your caboose! :Applejack: I'm sorry, Apple Bloom, but don't you fret. Granny Smith's got no shortage of entertainin' stories to tell. :Apple Bloom: I know. That's what I'm worried about. :Apple Bloom: I'll be embarrassed, shamed, disgraced, mortified, humiliate– :Scootaloo: What are you, a dictionary? :Sweetie Belle: Snap out of it. We're here to help you! :Scootaloo: After all, we are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. We'll figure out a way to postpone your presentation. :Apple Bloom: But how? Ugh! All this worry is makin' me sick! :Sweetie Belle: Sick? :Scootaloo: That's it! C'mon! :Granny Smith: Ten-hut! Now listen here, troops! Now, I don't want any whinin' or cryin' or crackin' under pressure! Do I make myself clear!? :cracking :Granny Smith: Court-martialed! :clang :Scootaloo: Stay still, Apple Bloom! You have to look sick! :boiling :Apple Bloom: Aaah! muffled Hey, this is hot! :Granny Smith: What in the hayseed is going on in there, silly billy? :Scootaloo: Oh, Granny Smith! We were just about to come get you! :Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom's sick! Looks like she might have to stay home all week! :Granny Smith: mumbles Ooh! Perfect as a Piccadilly pear! :Apple Bloom: Now what? :Apple Bloom: It's already almost sundown! Tomorrow is Sunday, and I only have one more day to figure something out! :Sweetie Belle: Hey! Look! :Apple Bloom: That's the fourth sign! :crackling :Apple Bloom: The zap apples have appeared! :Sweetie Belle: And that gives me an idea! :rustling :Sweetie Belle: We can't move Family Appreciation Day, so let's move harvest day instead! :Apple Bloom: They don't look... quite ripe. :Scootaloo: Harvesting apples early never hurt an apple. :Apple Bloom: I don't know... Zap apple trees aren't like normal apple trees. They're magic. :crackling :Sweetie Belle: How different can they be? :thud :crackling :Apple Bloom: Well if we can't buck 'em, let's just pick 'em! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: of exertion :splat :Apple Bloom: Any other bright ideas? :knocking :Cheerilee: Granny Smith, it's Miss Cheerilee! Apple Bloom said you wanted to speak with me?... Hello? Granny Smi– :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith Well hello there! Howdydoo! :Cheerilee: Hi... uh... Granny Smith... is, ugh, everything okay? :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be? :Granny Smith: continues under :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith Oh, er, excuse me. Uh, pickles always give me the hiccups! I need to tell you that I can't make the presentation on Monday after all! :Cheerilee: Oh no, is that so? :Apple Bloom: Granny Smith No doubts about it! I gotta shear the flowers and water the sheep! I mean, I have to water the flowers and shear the sheep! :Cheerilee: Oh, well, that's too bad. We can reschedule. :thud :Granny Smith: E- whut- hai- where am I? Well, howdy, Miss Cheerilee! You window shopping? :Cheerilee: Uh... no? You asked me to come here to tell me that you wouldn't be making it to Family Appreciation Day? :Granny Smith: Fiddlesticks! I wouldn't miss it for all the tea in Canterlot! :Cheerilee: But- didn't you just say...? :Granny Smith: See you Monday! :Apple Bloom: sighs I can't believe she woke up from her nap. She never wakes up from her nap! muffled I wish I could just run off and hide! :Sweetie Belle: Well, you can't run off... but maybe somepony else can! :blowing, lightning cracking :crackling :Granny Smith: Yee-haw! :Applejack: The zap apple harvest has begun! :thud :Granny Smith: And tomorrow we will be makin' up some zap apple jam! :Scootaloo: deeper voice Miss Granny Smith? Telegram. :Granny Smith: Well, bust my buttons. Uncle Apple Strudel wants me to pay him a visit. :Apple Bloom: And you can just make the 8AM train. I already packed you a bag! :Granny Smith: Well, that was considerate. :Apple Bloom: slaps :Granny Smith: But don't you worry, flibbertigibbet! I'll be back in time to make that jam! :Apple Bloom: sighs That train ride takes all day. I'm safe. Hah. :Cheerilee: For today's Family Appreciation Day, we are pleased to welcome Granny Smith. Um... Apple Bloom? Is Granny Smith here? :Apple Bloom: Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Cheerilee, but she got called out of town on account of a family emergency– :Granny Smith: Well, howdy, my little ponies! :Granny Smith: Howdy, y'all! I'm as happy as a pig in a fresh mudpile to be here! :Apple Bloom: Whuh- what are you doing here? Did you miss the train? :Granny Smith: Er, no, it came. And Uncle Apple Strudel was on it. :Apple Strudel: Ooooooh, noogie-noogie-noggie! madly :Diamond Tiara: I can't wait to hear Granny Smith's presentation. hushed If she can remember any of it. :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: giggling :Granny Smith: Long ago, when I was a little pony, things were very different here in Ponyville, 'cause there was no Ponyville! :Granny Smith: voiceover That's right, my little ponies. Me and my family were pilgrim pony folk, back when I was a little filly. Oh, we ventured far and wide, collecting new seeds and sellin' the old. But my pa was the finest seed collector in all of Equestria. Then, one day, the Smith family found themselves in the most brilliant, most grand, most magnificent of all cities. A place called... Canterlot. Well, I bet your hooves to hindquarters I had never seen anything like it before nor since. And as if the beauty of that city wasn't enough, suddenly, she appeared. Princess Celestia, the most regal of all ponies. When lo and behold, she stopped to look at my pa's seed collection. Then Princess Celestia saw that we were plumb-tuckered and hankerin' to find our forever home. And bein' a royal Princess and all, she knew exactly the place for us to lay down our stakes. My pa gave the Princess a mighty thanks. We quickly found that land near the Everfree Forest, and we built our first home. Next, we planted our first orchards. But an orchard don't grow overnight, and we were getting mighty short on food. Now mind you, we were cautioned about the forest, and we knew that it was not fit to enter. :howling :Granny Smith: voiceover But I knew there was critters livin' there. There must be somethin' to eat. It was dark and musty, and I won't lie, it was scary. But every inch was covered in plant life, and before I knew it, wasn't I standin' in front of the most incredible apple trees! I had never seen anything that bore this kind of colorful fruit! Oh I started picking apples quick as a whip! :howling and growling :Granny Smith: voiceover I turned, and there before me stood the timberwolves! I've never run so fast in my life. I did the only thing I could think of. :banging :Granny Smith: voiceover My pa and I planted those special apple seeds, and before our eyes they grew like wildfire. Why, we had full grown trees faster than you could say 'lickety split'. Then each year, I paid close attention to the signs of the zap apples' special harvesting times. How the weather affects the Everfree Forest, how the timberwolves howl when the zap apples first start growing, and how they zapped away if you didn't pick 'em all in one day! And the fruits of our labor were the best fruit we ever tasted. Soon enough I was mixing up batches of zap apple jam. Just like harvestin' the zap apples had its special rules, so did makin' zap apple jam. I learned that you gotta be extra friendly with the bees, otherwise their honey won't taste rightly sweet to mix in with the zap apples. Who'd'a thought that glass jars needed talkin' to? Or that zap apples like pink polka dots? But magic is as magic does. Just funny that way. Then ponies started comin' to our farm from far and wide just to get a taste of my zap apple jam. Some of them decided to stay, like Stinkin' Rich, Diamond Tiara's great grandfather. Matter of fact, the first thing he ever sold was my zap apple jam. :whistle blowing :Granny Smith: voiceover And before we knew it, we had ourselves a nice little town, bustling with all kinds of ponies. And that is how Ponyville was founded. :music :Foals: clapping :Granny Smith: Oh, thank you kindly, little ponies. Oh, now now, let's settle down. :Scootaloo: So if it weren't for you and the zap apples, Ponyville wouldn't even exist?! :Granny Smith: Darn tootin', little filly! :Apple Bloom: If it weren't for my Granny Smith, your daddy wouldn't have Barnyard Bargains. :Rest of foals: true", general agreement :Diamond Tiara: But– :Granny Smith: licks :Diamond Tiara: But she's just a... kooky old lady! :Foals: gasp :Apple Bloom: She is not a kooky old lady! She is the most amazing pony in all of Ponyville! :Scootaloo: I think this is the best zap apple jam I've tasted yet! :Sweetie Belle: Must be 'cause you had something to do with it, Apple Bloom. :Granny Smith: You betcha. Apple Bloom is one humdinger of a zap apple jammer! :Apple Bloom: I am? :Applejack: So I take it Family Appreciation Day went well? :Apple Bloom: Did it? My Granny Smith is super special! I just forgot that for a little while. :Granny Smith: Aw, don't fret. I forget things all the time. Now, I'll getcha... er... somethin'. Aw. :Applejack: Who wants to help Granny sing to the water? :Foals: We do, we do! :Granny Smith and Foals: A, B, C, D, E, F, G... continues :Filthy Rich: Diamond Tiara? :Diamond Tiara: But dad! :Applejack and Apple Bloom: laughing :music :credits en:Transcripts/Family Appreciation Day es:Transcripciones/Día de la Valoración Familiar pl:Transkrypty/Dzień uznania dla rodziny Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон